Dragon of Darkness
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: My own challenge, 4-yr-old Naruto Uzumaki is chased by a typical mob and his body is found by one person...his name is...Ryu Hayabusa. Credit goes to Infinity777 for thinking of this months ago and I never knew about it
1. Discovery

_**Hakureisaiga-My own challenge, four-year-old Naruto is chased out of the village by a mob and found in the woods by Ryu Hayabusa. He is taken in and trained in the ways of their arts. Note: This story will not be updated in a long period of time until I finished at least one of my stories. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 1- The Falcon Meets the Fox**

In the village of Konohagakure, pain was distributed….but the most disgusting thing about it….is that people were causing pain to a four-year-old boy. Why? The reason was because he was the demon carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You see, four years ago, a great battle was fought between the ninjas of Konoha along with their allies, the Hayabusa village, the Shadow village, the Mugen Tenshin and the Nine-Tails.

A lot of lives were lost due to the battle until the village's leader showed up.

Their leader was called the Hokage, a title that belonged to the strongest shinobi in Konoha. The man was lean and tall with blond hair and blue eyes. His name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the Kiroi Senko, the one that ended the Third Great Shinobi War.

He stood on top of a great toad summon named Gamabunta. As the Yondaime cried out, the battle was over at the cost of his life…he was only twenty-two years old at the time. The previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, took up the mantle of Hokage again and decreed that the younger generation will not know about the Kyuubi…merely tell them that the Kyuubi died, but it was not dead…..in fact, it was sealed inside a young boy…one with blond hair and blue eyes just like the Yondaime only he had three whisker marks on each cheek….much like a cat or in this case, a fox.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, but his true name was Naruto Namikaze. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to him and supposedly disappeared from the sight, so with a failed search over six months, it was confirmed that she was dead.

For years, the Sandaime Hokage respected the Yondaime and knew that Naruto was not the Kyuubi…he tried hard to make things peaceful for the boy, but the council…mainly the ones on the civilian and the advisors would occupy him.

Now the Hayabusa village was very prestigious and secretive, they traded and exchanged conversation, but never their techniques to anyone. The ones who tried to their techniques without proper training died, mainly Uchiha.

The leader, Joe Hayabusa was the father of Ryu Hayabusa and his son were friends with the deceased Yondaime. Joe Hayabusa tried to persuade the Sandaime, having a feeling that Naruto's life would be in great danger in staying in Konoha. The Sandaime refused, saying that his father would have wanted to have Naruto grow up in his home and that the people will change…they didn't.

"Come back here, demon!"

"Let us have the pleasure of avenging our families!"

The boy ran on in front of them as fast he could from the mob. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the hero of Konoha…treated as if he was the son of the Tsuchikage. The boy never noticed that he passed the gates and he never noticed the mob had stopped.

"Let him run!" one of them said.

A civilian said, "No, we should kill him!"

The first one said, "If we kill him here, we would be executed, if we let him run into the wilderness, there is a chance that he might die in the forest and we can say that he ran out of the village."

The mob agreed to his logic and went home, knowing that the cause of their pain was dead.

**Naruto-** The boy ran in the forest until he tripped on a branch…his eyes slowly focused on a light and then closed as he thought, _"Why? Am I….going to die….in a place like this? Alone…..I can't take it; I might as well….give up. I'm sorry….Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jii, Hokage-jii…Sayonara."_

If he had kept his eyes open for a second, he would have noticed that eyes were upon him. A wolf appeared, growling and snarling at the unconscious, bleeding boy. It crouched and pounced, then blood spattered. The wolf fell down, slain with its head clean off.

A ninja dressed in a traditional ninja garb unlike the ones today. He wore a sword on his back and only his eyes were seen….they were an olive green. Held behind it was a tactical mind and wisdom despite his age, his name…was Ryu Hayabusa.

Ryu knelt down to the ground to survey the boy's condition…he looked at his side and leg, which were heavily bleeding, but saw that the wound was closing slowly. _"What is this…sorcery…..wait, those marks…..this is Minato's son, Naruto. Those fools…..I got to get him home, he has lost a lot of blood."_ The super ninja thought.

Ryu tore off pieces of his garment and carefully dressed the wounds on Naruto as best as he could, then he carried the boy in his arms and moved through the trees.

**Hayabusa Village-** Joe Hayabusa watched over his village as the cool, night air passed through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "You are maturing very well, Ryu, your stealth is improving…"

Ryu said, "Father, I found something."

Joe said, "What is it?"

Ryu said, "It is Minato's son, Naruto….he has lost a lot of blood and he seems exhausted. I think he was run out of the village."

The Hayabusa head said, "What? Where is he?"

His son said, "I dropped him off in Kureha's care, he should be fine by now."

Joe said angrily, "How could this have happened? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that those villagers would not understand nothing….don't send word to the Hokage about this at all. We will take over Naruto's well-being, Konoha be damned. I respected Minato's last request to let Naruto be raised in his home village, but now things will change." The Hayabusa heir and leader strode to the house of Ryu's childhood friend, Kureha.

**Kureha- **The beautiful shrine maiden watched over the young boy, who was sleeping soundly with his wounds properly dressed. _"How could do this to a young boy? He is not even trained in the ways of the ninja and already has been wounded plenty of times." _She thought to herself.

Just then Joe and Ryu came inside the room and Kureha stood up, "Ah, Joe-sama, Ryu-kun…"

Joe said, "How is he, Kureha?"

Kureha said, "He is fine, he seems to have a powerful healing ability….there was some kind of seal on his stomach, so I am guessing that it is somehow linked to his healing ability."

Joe said, "That is because of the Kyuubi….it seems that Minato-kun transferred its power to heal Naruto."

Kureha said, "This is Minato-kun's son?"

Joe said, "Yes and from what Ryu said, he must have been run out of the village until he collapsed with exhaustion and the loss of blood."

The Dragon Shrine Maiden asked, "So what do we do with Naruto-kun?"

Joe said with a smile, "Simple, we keep him here….I will not allow Naruto to suffer in that village any longer. He will be trained in the ways of the ninja….but by our rules."

Ryu said, "Are you sure that this is a wise decision, Father?"

Joe replied with a firm nod, "I am positive….the life of a ninja is in his blood, there is no mistake and I am afraid that when Minato made him a Jinchuuriki has made that situation unavoidable. Therefore we will train him here and if he wants to go back to Konoha…we will let him go, but he will be sworn to secrecy about our techniques, I know that those Uchiha will try to copy them and that bastard Danzo will try to get him and our secrets."

Naruto began to move a bit and woke up sleepily, then he looked at the three people and instantly he began to cower in fear. "P-Please don't hurt me."

Joe frowned as he thought, _"They are so lucky that I am friends with the Sandaime or I would have stormed in that village and killed every single villager in sight."_

Kureha approached the boy slowly, "It's okay, young one, we are not going to hurt you…Ryu, put the sword down, so he can calm down."

Naruto said, "Where am I? This is not Konoha. I remember that I was in the forest and a wolf….was going to eat me."

Kureha smiled, "That is right, you are now in the Hayabusa Ninja Village….that masked man over there…his name is Ryu, he saved your life when he found you unconscious in the forest. You would have been killed by that wolf if he didn't find you."

Naruto's mind faded back to the events and he said sadly, "Everybody hates me….I don't know why, but I think I did something bad. They said I killed their families, but no one would tell me how I did it."

Joe said, "You didn't kill anybody, Naruto. Those people were just stupid."

Naruto said, "How did you know my name?"

Joe said, "I knew your mother well before he died….my son Ryu and him were the best of friends….brothers in a sense."

Naruto said, "You knew my mother?"

Joe nodded, "Yes, your father was Kushina Uzumaki, the Crimson Death Maiden. She was a fiery little one with a heart of gold….unfortunately, I have no idea if your mother is alive or dead. I don't believe that she is dead or else there would be a body."

Naruto was in shock, "My mother…is possibly alive?"

Joe said, "Yes, she might be, we are still trying to look for her, but we have no clues…. Funny, although you are the spitting image of your father, you have her untamable spirit and determination. I can see her through your eyes; she was very well liked in this village."

Naruto said hesitantly, "Are you going to take me back to Hokage-jii?"

Joe said, "No, Naruto, we are not….if we do, we would be condemning you to a life of hell. Those villagers would do worse to you and since the Sandaime is distracted by matters from the council, he would have no time to save you…..those villagers would kill you if I send you back….so I have decided to train you in the way of the ninja."

Naruto said, "Really? I am going to be a ninja like you?"

Joe said, "Yes, Ryu and myself will train you in our way, but there is a catch….if you want to go back to Konoha, you must never tell anyone about our secrets, you must guard them with your life, understand?" Naruto said, "I will protect them with my life, uh….ano, what is your name, mister?"

Joe chuckled, "My name is Joe Hayabusa, the leader of this village….you already know my son, Ryu and this young lady that cared for you is Kureha, a Dragon Shrine Maiden and Ryu's childhood friend….personally I think that they are lovers from the way they act."

"J-Joe-sama!" Kureha said with a blush on her face. Ryu said nothing, but he was glad that the mask covered his face otherwise you could have seen that he was blushing.

Joe laughed a bit along with Naruto, who said, "Eww…..Ryu and Kureha kissing….yuck."

Joe said, "Don't worry, you will soon understand about it."

Naruto said, "No, I won't…."

Kureha giggled at the young boy's antics, and then it was silence for a while. "Ano, Joe-sama, do you know my father's name?"

Joe said, "I do, but I will tell you about him when you get a little bit older. There are some things that you wouldn't be able to understand fully at this young age, but I promise to tell you when you have a bit of training under your belt, alright?"

Naruto said, "Okay, Joe-sama, but…there is something that bothers me. In Konoha, my mother was well respected in the village so why do the people hate me so much?"

Joe sighed, "Both your father and mother were notorious ninja, but your father was the one with the highest bounty and your mother's enemies were dead, she was barely known in the outside world, which is why the Sandaime had to hide your heritage by using your mother's maiden name….and the reason why they hate you….is because what is sealed inside you."

Naruto gripped his stomach, "Sealed…inside me?"

Joe said, "Do you know the story of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto said, "Yes, the Yondaime gave his life to kill the Kyuubi."

Joe said, "You are half right, Naruto. The thing is that the Kyuubi could not be killed, only sealed and he had to use a baby to keep it at bay….that baby was you."

Naruto said, "The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside me?"

Joe said, "Now before you decided to curse him, let me explain a bit further. The Yondaime tried to find a different way to stop the Kyuubi, but unfortunately he had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi inside of you. He knew for a fact that there were people in Konoha that would exploit the Kyuubi's power for evil purposes…He knew your mother fairly well and when she told him that she would willingly give you up to be the Jinchuuriki, she knew that you would be strong enough to handle it."

Naruto said, "Basically I was the only one the Yondaime could trust because I was his friend's son."

Joe said, "Yes, if he had sealed it into another random person, that person would have cracked under those beatings and killed countless people, but you inherited both your mother and father's will to never give up hope and he knew that factor would play in keeping the Kyuubi in its place. You were the only one."

Naruto said, "I think I understand….the Yondaime trusted me with this burden because he knew that I was the one to keep it away from harming anyone, because I was Kushina's son, Naruto….Uzumaki."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Your training will start in six months, until then we will go visit my brother, Murai and his clan, the Shadow clan, then we will see Shiden and the Mugen Tenshin clan."

Naruto nodded and lay back down gently, careful to not reopen any wounds.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage was furious, he wanted to know why that there were no ANBU on the scene to protect Naruto from being ran out of the village. He was the fucking savior from Kami's sake, let alone the Yondaime's only son.

He had sent word to the Hayabusa village on the whereabouts of Naruto and sent the Inuzuka to track down Naruto. They returned with Naruto's torn jacket stained in blood. The Sandaime didn't want to believe it, because in his heart, he knew that Naruto was still alive, so instead he told them the council that Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

The Sandaime sat in his office, signing paperwork as he thought, _"I have failed you, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, I have failed you all."_

A week later, Naruto was dressed in new clothes, he wore a fishnet shirt and over it was a dark purple gi _**(A/N: Picture the comic dress of Ryu Hayabusa without the head gear)**_ Joe said, "Are you ready to go, Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Hai, Joe-sama."

Joe turned to Kureha, "Protect the village and keep Momiji safe."

Kureha said, "I will do as you ask….be careful, Joe-sama, Ryu-kun, Naru-chan."

Naruto said, "Bye, Kureha-nee-chan."

The three walked out of the village toward the Shadow clan and in a few hours, they reached the clan compound. Murai said, "Joe….how are you? Ah and Ryu….you have gotten bigger than the last time I saw you."

Ryu said, "Hello, Uncle Murai."

Then Murai turned his gaze on Naruto, who was hiding timidly behind Ryu's leg. "And who is this little one?" he asked with a smile.

Naruto stuttered, "N-Naruto Uzumaki, Murai-sama."

Murai said, "Please just call me Murai or Murai-san. Murai-sama kind of makes me feel old. Welcome to the Shadow Ninja Village."

He turned to Joe, "Where did you find him?"

Joe said, "He was found by Ryu in the forest….close to exhaustion."

Murai said, "I see….and you are going to train him?"

Joe said, "That is the gist of it."

Murai said, "Well, then I can sense that he will grow strong under your tutelage, Joe."

Joe asked, "Do you have a wooden sword somewhere?"

Murai said, "Yes, I have one for the boy."

The man went through his things and found a wooden sword, which he handed to Naruto. Naruto bowed to Murai and slipped the wooden sword behind his back and into his belt to keep it from slipping. "Now I am just like you, Ryu-nii-san."

Ryu said, "Indeed, Naruto."

Joe said, "Ryu, take Naruto to the children and watch over him."

Ryu nodded and led Naruto away while Murai put on a serious look on his face, "Joe, this is unlike you. You take a stranger into the Hayabusa clan so easily."

Joe said, "Naruto is different….he is like his father."

Murai said, "So his legacy is still alive….I see, you respected Minato highly. After all, he was the only one who could fight against you and live to tell the tale, but why isn't he home?"

Joe gritted his teeth, "Because some idiots don't know anything between the holster and the kunai."

Murai said, "I see, so what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Joe said, "I need Naruto to be trained in nunchuks, sadly I am limited in this art and you are the only one skilled in this matter."

Murai said, "Fine, I will train, Joe. When he is seven, send him here."

Joe said, "Thank you, Murai."

Murai said, "Anytime, brother."

Mugen Tenshin clan- Joe, Ryu and Naruto reached the gates of the Mugen Tenshin and strode inside. Suddenly Ryu said, "Umm, dad, I got to go."

Without a word, Ryu left without a trace and Naruto said, "What is that all about?"

Joe said, "In this village, Ryu has a fan club…which makes him a target when he comes here."

Naruto said, "I don't see any….." Suddenly the ground starts to shake and a horde of kunoichi ran in the direction that Ryu did, almost trampling Naruto. "Oh, I see what you mean, why doesn't he go with Kureha-nee-chan?"

Joe said, "Sometimes when you want to tell someone about your feelings, it takes a lot of time."

They approached the Tenjinmon sect and opened the gates to Shiden was playing a young girl. "Oh, hello, Joe and who's this."

Naruto smiled, "I am Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki."

Shiden said, "I am Shiden and this is my daughter, Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled shyly and said, "Hello…"

Naruto said, "Hi, my name is Naruto, wanna play?"

Kasumi looked to her father, who ushered her to go play with Naruto. Kasumi smiled and ran over to Naruto and then she grabbed his hand to lead him to the park.

Shiden said, "Well, Joe, what brings you here to Mugen Tenshin?"

Joe said, "I want you to help me train Naruto using Ninpo."

Shiden said, "You are serious about this, aren't you, Joe Hayabusa?"

Joe nodded, "That boy is the son of a close friend of mine and Ryu's. I want to help as much as I can since his own village cannot provide the same thing I offer."

Shiden said, "But what if he spills your secrets?"

Joe said, "I am not worried about that, Naruto is a trustworthy person and when he sets his mind on something, he will stick to it. He is very stubborn like his mother….if he does spill any of them, then I will have to kill him myself."

Shiden paused for a moment and said, "Okay, his Ninpo training will start when he is 10. His body should be able to handle the strain by then."

Joe said, "Thank you, old friend."

Shiden said, "Not at all…..say, where Ryu is?'

Joe smirked, "Where else? Running from his fan girls."

Shiden chuckled, "I told him not to take off his mask or he will have girls chasing him."

**Naruto and Kasumi-** The two were playing in the park, laughing and giggling with each other until Naruto heard someone shouting.

Naruto said, "Kasumi-san, can you wait here for a minute?"

Kasumi nodded and Naruto went to investigate. He saw two boys picking on a five-year-old girl. She wore a purple gi and had short, purple hair. The two boys were pushing her roughly into the dirt as they said, "What are you doing here, cursed child?"

One of them said, "Why don't you just die?"

The other chimed in, "Yeah, rape-child."

Naruto's eyes burned in anger as the girl replaced herself with him for a moment and Naruto ran toward them as one of them tried to hit her again. Naruto took the hit in his face and raised his arms in front of them, blocking the girl from their view.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the boys asked.

Naruto said, "That doesn't matter to you, why you are hitting this girl?"

The accomplice said, "That is none of your concern, she is just an outcast….a nobody."

Naruto said, "What has she done wrong?"

The leader said, "Just being born…..she is a rape-child."

Naruto said, "And that is an excuse to hit her….you guys are no better than the one who raped her mother."

The leader said, "Why you…." He threw a punch at Naruto, who ducked and took out the wooden sword. He smashed it on the leader's hand, making stars appear in his eyes.

Then the accomplice grabbed Naruto from behind and the leader began to punch the Jinchuuriki in the stomach and face until the leader looked into Naruto's eyes. They were not the vibrant blue, but a blood red…those eyes were filled with anger and malice.

Then the leader heard a shout and looked toward Kasumi, "Crap, it is the princess…..let's get out of here."

The boys dropped Naruto to the ground and ran away as Kasumi knelt down to Naruto, "Naruto-kun….are you okay?"

Naruto winced in pain, "Yeah, I am okay."

Kasumi looked at the purple-haired girl and said, "Ayane-chan…"

The purple-haired girl known as Ayane looked at Kasumi with a cold look, "What are you doing here, Kasumi-_sama_?"

Kasumi winced at the way Ayane spat out the suffix, "Ayane-chan, we are friends…sisters."

Ayane said coldly, "No, we are not….you were born willingly while I was born as an outcast. You are the princess."

Naruto said, "Hey, Ayane-chan, that is not the way to treat Kasumi-chan like that…sure, she is the princess, but she is your friend…your sister."

Ayane said, "What do you know? You are just a random boy that nobody knows about."

Naruto said, "Hey, I just saved you from being beaten up….and this is how I get thanks?"

Ayane's face softened, "You are right, I am sorry…."

Naruto said, "It is okay, Ayane-chan, I know how you feel."

Ayane said, "No….no, you don't know….you don't know how it feels to be alone….to be hated for something that happened out of your control."

Naruto sighed, "Actually I do, Ayane-chan…." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the seal. _**(Before you get on me, the seal appears when Naruto is getting healed from his injuries)**_

"What is that?" Ayane asked.

Naruto said, "This is a seal which contain a demon…it attacked my home village before I was born. The leader of my old village, the Yondaime Hokage was the one who sealed the demon inside me. My mother volunteered to use me to save the village from destruction. Everyone respected my mother greatly, but thought of me as the demon…..I became an outcast and was always alone….just like you. See? We both come from prestigious families and cursed for something that was out of our control. You can't blame yourself for being a so-called rape child or be jealous of Kasumi…..instead of doing both of those things, prove everyone that they were wrong about you, become as strong as you can be."

Ayane looked at Naruto for a minute and saw the intensity in his eyes, then she looked away and said, "Thank you, Naruto….it's just that my mother just told me that I was her daughter born out of rape and the fact that Kasumi is treated well and me as an outcast infuriates me."

Kasumi said, "Actually, Ayane-chan, being a princess is equally bad…."

Ayane looks at the six-year-old girl, "What?"

Kasumi said, "Nobody acknowledges me as Kasumi, they all call me Shiden's daughter, Hayate's sister or Hime-sama. Everyone plays with me just because they don't want to be punished or acknowledged by their friends. I just want to be known as Kasumi, a fellow kunoichi in training…that is all I want."

Naruto said, "See, Ayane? Everyone wants to be different….so let's make a promise between the three of us." He held out his hand, "A promise to be acknowledged as strong ninja and kunoichi….to make a name for ourselves."

Kasumi put her hand on top of Naruto and they both looked at Ayane, who looked at them, "What is your name?"

Naruto said, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Ayane said, "I will make this promise with you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "Great, now let's play….Kasumi is IT."

Kasumi said as both Naruto and Ayane sped off, "No fair! You two are way too fast! Wait for me!"

The three of them laughed as they played until Joe and Shiden came to see them. Shiden looked at Ayane playing with his daughter and frowned a bit, "Kasumi, time to go."

Kasumi nodded and went toward her father, who was still looking at Ayane, who flinched under his gaze. Naruto noticed this and said, "Hey, mister, stop doing that to Ayane-chan."

Shiden looked at Naruto, who stood protectively in front of Ayane.

The Mugen Tenshin leader thought, _"Interesting…."_

Shiden said, "I am sorry, Naruto-san…I was just surprised."

Naruto said, "Cut the crap, old man….I am not stupid, I know those eyes too well because I received them as much as she did."

Shiden was surprised and looked at Joe, who gave him a look.

Naruto said, "I want you to treat Ayane-chan equally as you treat Kasumi-chan. She is your step-daughter and just because that she is a child born from rape, that is no excuse to treat her like an outcast. If you keep on doing that to her, I swear that I will beat you down for doing such a thing no matter how powerful you are."

Kasumi and Ayane were shocked at Naruto's words and Shiden gave out a laugh, "Joe, this one is indeed Kushina's son….loyal to his friends, you passed my test."

Naruto said intelligently, "Huh?"

Shiden said, "We have been watching you two playing for some time and I saw that you defended Ayane from those bullies…my test was to see your loyalty and it worked perfectly. I chose to stare at Ayane to find out your actions were indeed noble, Naruto."

Naruto said, "Uhh, thanks, I guess."

Shiden said, "I will be training you in Ninpo when you are older…so I will be seeing you around."

Naruto beamed and said, "Cool, err, what is Ninpo?"

Shiden said, "Ninpo are the spiritual and mental arts of the Ninja, if you are inexperienced, you could be consumed by your own spell and die, which is why I am teaching it to you when you are older."

Naruto pouted, "Aww, I want to do something cool."

Joe said, "Oh, so training with us isn't cool…." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he waved his hands, "No….no, that is not what I meant….uh, guys, help me out here."

Everyone laughed at the boy, who chose the time to pout.

And so, Naruto was trained in physical training and taijutsu for 2 years with Joe and Ryu. Needless to say, it was hard, but to their surprise, Naruto worked until he became exhausted every day. They also made him study under the tutelage of Kureha, only she had the patience to teach Naruto to figure out hidden meanings and solve puzzles.

His physical training involved him doing the usual, balancing on a single point using a finger, push-ups, tying his legs to a high branch and using tea cups to bring water up to the buckets tied next to his legs.

He also made friends with Sanji, Sakura, Denroku and Hanamaru, close friends of Kureha and her younger sister, Momiji, who was 10. Naruto noticed that Hanamaru has a crush on Sakura, who has a crush on Ryu. Sanji admires Ryu along with Denroku, who is a bookworm in Naruto's terms.

Every time Naruto sees Denroku, he is always carrying a book in his arm. Soon it was time for him to go to the Shadow Village and Joe revealed that his father was actually the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Kiroi Senko. Naruto was shocked and happy that he knew who his father was and understood why Joe waited to tell him about him…he would have resented him for it if he told him when he asked the first time.

He still harbored a bit of anger toward him because of the pain that he felt, but he also thanked his father because he would have never met his blood brother or his newfound friends.

Then he moved the Shadow Clan Village and to his surprise, Ayane was there also. The two trained together with Murai as their teacher in using nunchuks and for some reason, Naruto had a bad vibe emanated from Murai when he spoke to him. Ayane got the same thing, but didn't act on it.

Naruto and Ayane got closer to one another when they would spar against one another and Ayane would relay messages between Naruto and Kasumi. Whenever Naruto would comment on her progress, Ayane would blush a dark red and being the naïve boy at the time, Naruto would ask if she had a fever.

In retaliation, Ayane would slap Naruto and then started to apologize for the slap. Now at the age of 9, everything got interesting at that time.

**Age**

Ayane-5

Kasumi-5/6

Naruto-4

Ryu/Kureha-18

Joe-42

Murai-45

Shiden-25

**Known Hayabusa/Mugen Tenshin Ninpo Techniques**

Ninpo: Kaen Ryu- Art of the Inferno

Ninpo: Angyoku Juu Hadan- Art of the Piercing Void

Ninpo: Hama Reppujin- Art of the Wind Blade

Ninpo: Shinkuhasu- Art of the Crimson Lotus

Ninpo: Hyo Arashi- Art of the Ice Storm

Ninpo: Kaen Kuruma- Art of the Fire Wheels

Ninpo: Art of the Inazuma


	2. A Young Ninja's Journey

_**Hakureisaiga- Like I said, don't get your hopes up just yet….this story will not be updated for a while, but I had this chapter for a while….now enjoy.**_

_**VFSNAKE- Not for a while…but he will do it.**_

_**Fayneir- Thank you**_

_**Animefanbren- Thank you for being a loyal reader.**_

_**Greed- Got ya, I have decided that Naruto will not be paired with any Konoha women whatsoever, just foreign women and Naruto will not be returning to the village, though it will be tempting a bit**_

_**Patriot-112- Harem, sir, it will be harem**_

_**Thymistacles- I will**_

_**Robot Rock One More Time- I will, thank you for reviewing**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Note, this chapter was reviewed by Infinity777, my new beta. Give him credit as well!**_

**Chapter 2- A Young Ninja's Journey **

Naruto was nine years old and Joe has gone on a training trip to hone his skills while Ryu went to go see Murai by invading the Shadow ninja fortress. Kureha's sister Momiji was training at another ninja village, so Naruto and Kureha were in the shrine, protecting the Dark Dragon Blade.

Naruto asked, "Kureha-neechan, what is so bad about the blade? It looks like Nii-san's sword."

Kureha said, "A long time ago, the Dark Dragon existed and began to kill everyone in sight. Then the Dragon Lineage, our ancestors, took up the Ryuken, the sword that was made with the fangs of a flying dragon and infused with the spirits of the Dragon Gods and with it, the Dark Dragon was killed. Its spirit was separated into eight Darkstones, which can formed together to become the eye of the Dark Dragon. Then the Fiends saw the power of the True Dragon Sword and used the bones of the Dark Dragon to make a replica of the Dragon Sword, the sister blade called the Dark Dragon Blade, Kokuryumaru. When an evil person wields it, it gathers all the evil of humanity and turns them into a Devil incarnate."

Naruto looked at the blade and said, "It doesn't seem evil at all."

Kureha said, "That is because it is sealed."

Naruto asked, "But what would happen if a good person wields it?"

Kureha said, "I don't know, no one has ever tried at all."

Naruto said, "Oh…"

Kureha said, "Now let's play a game."

Naruto said, "Okay." The two played for hours and in the room, the guards heard laughter from Kureha and Naruto, but that peace was about to be shattered in moments. Suddenly one of the guards said, "Kureha-san, arm yourself."

The Dragon Shrine Maiden said, "What has happened?"

The guard replies, "Enemy ninja are raiding the village, they appears to be after the Dark Dragon Sword."

Kureha said, "All right, then…..I will protect the sword, just make sure that the civilians are protected. Take Naruto…." Naruto said, "No….I am not leaving."

Kureha said, "This is no time to argue, Naruto. You will die if you face the enemy." Naruto said, "No, I will protect this village…this is my home and I have much right to protect it as much as you do."

Kureha said, "But I don't want you to get hurt."

Naruto said, "I won't….and I can't let you fight by yourself, then Ryu-niisan will be mad and won't be able to tell his feelings, therefore I will make sure that you live."

Kureha sighed, disregarding the comment about Ryu for the moment and replied, "It seems that I can't convince you anymore…fine, you can stay."

Naruto said, "Good." He pulled out his nunchukus and held it out as the guard went back to his post, only to be slain as enemy ninja flooded in and surrounded Kureha and Naruto. "Look here, boys, the best that the Hayabusa clan can spare to protect the strongest blade is a boy and a pretty little girl." The leader who spoke to a step toward Kureha and Naruto moved in front of his path.

The leader looked at Naruto, who started to flip the nunchuku around his torso until he stops it under his armpit. "Wow, nice display, kid." The ninja said.

Naruto said nothing, but swung the nunchaku, causing it to smash against his kneecap, shattering it and then he smashed the end against the ninja's temple, killing him. The ninjas were shocked for a moment and immediately attacked Naruto, but Kureha used her naginata to block their claws and swords.

"You will not touch this boy…." Kureha said in a dangerous tone.

Then she lifted her weapon up and swung it around to slice some in half while giving some a devastating wound. One of them was able to escape and Naruto ran after him while Kureha deals with the rest. The ninja reached the shrine to see the Dark Dragon Sword and was about to grasp it until Naruto flung the nunchukus at the ninja.

The weapon struck the ninja's hand and the ninja shouted, "You little brat, I will kill you!"

The ninja ran at him with his sword and tried to slash at Naruto, but the boy was able to dodge his strikes due to his physical conditioning and reflexes by Joe, Ryu and Murai. When Naruto tripped and fell to the ground, just when the ninja was about to strike him, Naruto grabbed the thing closest to him, which happened to be the Dark Dragon Sword.

The black sword blocked the ninja's strike and shattered the blade, making the ninja surprised and gave enough time for Naruto to take the heavy sword and slash his leg completely off. The ninja fell to the ground and Naruto stabbed him in the head, silencing the unknown ninja forever.

Inside of his mind, the Kyuubi saw the essence of the Dark Dragon trying to corrupt the boy. The fox said, **"Oh, no…this is my vessel, if anything is going to control him…."** The Fox roared, making the essence dispersing into the air. **"It is going to be me….and me alone."**

Naruto fell unconscious to the floor when the Dark Dragon Sword grasped in his hand. After the Hayabusa clan successfully put down the raiders, Kureha frantically searched for Naruto and found him with the Dark Dragon Sword in his hand.

To her shock and surprise, the dark blade did nothing to the boy…it didn't transform him into a manifestation of the Devil incarnate or anything. Ryu came in a few minutes later and saw that same sign that Kureha was looking on. So the two had Naruto strapped to the bed with the Dark Dragon Sword in hand for precautions, Ryu earlier tried to pry it from his hand, but it wouldn't budge.

Naruto woke up and tried to get up, but he realized that he couldn't get up. "Eh, Ryu-nii-san, Kureha-nee-chan, why am I strapped to the bed?" he asked his adoptive brother and caretaker.

Ryu said, "Well, we are not sure because of….that in your hand."

Naruto said, "Huh?" The Jinchuuriki looked at his hand and saw that in his hand was the Dark Dragon Sword. Immediately Naruto let go of the sword, screaming, "Get it off, get it off!" Ryu and Kureha were surprised that the sword fell to the ground. "I have been trying to get that sword from your hands and it would not budge at all." Ryu said in disbelief.

Kureha said, "How is this possible?"

Ryu said, "I believe it is because of Naruto's heart…..I have noticed that Naruto has always put his friends' safety before his own. Also I think the Kyuubi plays a part in this….the fox like all people doesn't like to be controlled and the Dark Dragon Sword tried to do so….meaning that the Kyuubi helped him and makes Naruto immune to the sword's advances."

Naruto said, "So basically I am the only one who can use this sword."

Kureha said, "Yes, you are, Naruto-kun….it means that when you are old enough, you can use this sword to its full potential…now you must collect the eight Darkstones to form the Dark Dragon Eye. With it, the Dark Dragon Sword will become the True Dark Dragon Sword."

Naruto said, "Sweet, now can you two untie me and stop distancing yourself from one another?"

Ryu said, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto said, "Well, I want to protect Kureha-neechan from the rogue ninja or Ryu-niisan would be very lonely….so I wanted to protect her so Nii-san can get married to Nee-chan." Ryu and Kureha looked at each other and blushed, Naruto continued, "Plus Nii-san, you always talked about her in your sleep and Kureha-neechan, every night you kiss that picture of Ryu-niisan before you go to bed."

Both of them blushed even harder as they both said, "Naruto!"

Ryu said, "K-Kureha-chan, is that true?"

Kureha said timidly, "H-Hai, I-I….I have always cared for you, Ryu-kun…you are the reason I became a Dragon Lineage Shrine Maiden, so I can be close to you." Ryu took her hand gently in his and said, "Kureha-chan…."

They started to kiss until Naruto said, "Eww, kissy faces…..do it when I am out of the room please."

The two broke apart and untied Naruto before pouncing on him, "Next time don't tell people's secrets…."

The boy whined, "But Joe-sama told me to do it."

Ryu said, "I am going to kill Otou-san." Kureha said in righteous fury, "Joe-sama…"

"_Nee-chan and Nii-san are scary…"_ the boy thought to himself.

Meanwhile Joe felt a shiver run down his spine as he was training, "Hmmm….why do I get the feeling that I better stay here or else somebody would kill me." He shook off the feeling as continued to practice his Obliteration technique.

After the incident with the Dark Dragon Sword, soon Naruto began his sword training from Ryu and Ninpo training from Shiden along with Kasumi and Ayane. The first Ninpo that Naruto mastered was the **Ninpo: Hama Reppujin** or the Art of the Wind Blades.

Naruto sparred with Ayane and Kasumi, but more often with Ayane since he was closer to her. She was soon respected by some of Tenjinmon and all of the Hajinmon especially by her mentor, Genra. The ones that disliked her presence would never dare to try and hurt her….last time a boy threw a rock at Ayane, Naruto caught it and glared at him…knowing that his blue eyes would turn the slitted red.

It was a nice intimidation act and the younger generation was afraid of Naruto. Soon at the age of 11, he was adept with the Kusarigama, Tonfas and bojutsu. He was working on getting better at using scythes and using a bow. Ryu and Kureha gotten closer to each other and soon got married after beating the crap out of Joe that is…

Soon Naruto and Ryu were sent to infiltrate the Shadow Clan village and visit Murai. Naruto and Ryu were balanced on the branch, watching two unsuspecting ninjas. Naruto was wearing the same suit as Ryu only with some changes. He has a red scarf and everything was covered up….the only thing you could see was his eyes.

Ryu said, "Ready?"

Naruto said, "Yeah."

The two dropped down silently and the ninjas turned only to meet the end of both Ryu and Naruto's Dragon Sword. Naruto looked up to see that Ayane was watching silently on the cliff. The Jinchuuriki smirked at her and moved on the path, more ninja came on the path and Ryu along with Naruto cut them down effortlessly.

Ryu said, "Naruto, I will take the high road."

Naruto said, "You always get the high road…but okay."

The Hayabusa heir nodded and launched himself up in the trees while Naruto proceeded forward, suddenly two ninjas came in front and behind him. Naruto slowly grasped the hilt of the Dark Dragon Sword and held with the tip pointing forward. The two moved in unison with their swords, but Naruto blocked their swipes.

The Jinchuuriki launched himself backwards and tossed the shurikens at them. One of them was able to dodge them completely, but the other was unlucky as two were lodged in his throat. Naruto leapt at the remaining ninja and attacked at his throat, plunging the sword through his larynx.

The ninja gurgled and Naruto flicked the blood off the sword and sheathed it. He looked at Ayane, who smirked and threw a kunai with a flower and a note attached to it. Naruto took the kunai and looked at the note and read, _'Nice job on the execution, but you were a bit slow with the jump….'_ The boy shook his head and moved up to the house.

Naruto jumped down into a tunnel and found two ninja standing guard. He slowly took out two shuriken from his robe and flicked it lightly. The gleaming stars hit their opponents, but one of the stars lightly cut into the ninja's neck.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he ran after the running ninja and took out his sword to stab him in front of the Ninja Fortress, where about twelve ninjas were there. "Son of a bitch…I need to work on my aim…" Naruto said to himself as he took out two of the ninjas with the Flying Swallow technique.

"Damn you!" one of the ninja shouted, rushing in, but Naruto used the sword and plunged it into his stomach. Then the young ninja kicked another in the chest while ripping the sword from his stomach. Naruto took out an incendiary shuriken and jumped in the air as he flung at a group's feet, taking out three of the ninja and injuring one.

The rest jumped to meet him with their swords and Naruto blocked them, "**Ninpo: Hama Reppujin!**" The blades of wind were unleashed and cutting the rest of the opponents to ribbons, above and below him. Then another kunai with Ayane's signal was thrown and Naruto opened it to read, _'Do you need me to help you, Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto smirked and took the time to write a note and stabbed the kunai alongside hers. Then he left to go into the fortress and Ayane came down to read the note, **'Nah, I think that I would have to be your knight in shining robes to come to your rescue, Ayane-chan.'** In the corner, there was a chibi drawing of Naruto with the peace sign up.

Ayane replied, "Hmph, that baka…..Naruto-kun…." Then a ninja came up and bowed before her, "Ayane-sama….the Hayabusa village….it is under attack!"

"What? I must alert Murai-sama!" Ayane cried out and then she thought, _"And Naruto-kun…."_

Naruto- The boy reached the room and heard fighting, "Damn, Ryu-nii-san got here first and I even know this place inside and out. Look like it is laundry for me…." He opened the door just to see Ryu and Murai bow to each other.

"Hello, Murai-sempai…." Naruto greeted.

"Ah, Naruto, my boy….I see that Ryu has made it before you." Murai said, "And I see that you have been treating your nunchukus with respect as well."

The Shadow Clan leader turned to Ryu, "I see that you have the Dragon Sword…that must mean that he is still training in the sacred wilderness again."

"Yes, my father has instructed it to me while he continues his training…it seems that he can never be satisfied with the power he wields."

Murai said sagely, "Someday you will come to understand the pursuit of power, perhaps beginning with your training here….and what of its sister blade, the Dark Dragon. I assumed that you are instructed to protect that too."

Ryu paused for a moment and replied, "It is in good hands, they will ensure that it remains untouched in enemy hands, ensure that its dark power sealed."

"It is such a shame that such a sword must remain untouched, such power unused. Of course, I am not of the Dragon Lineage and the sword is none of my concern…"

"Murai-sama…the Hayabusa village!" Ayane said, running inside. Then Ryu and Naruto looked up to Ayane, "What has happened, Ayane?" Naruto asked.

"It's under attack!" She said and Ryu thought, _"Kureha…."_

Ryu said, "Ayane, I want you to go into the village ahead of us and make sure the people are safe. Me and Naruto will follow you shortly."

Ayane nodded and performed a Shunshin of lavender flowers. "Don't worry, Kureha-nee-chan, minna….we are coming…" Naruto thought to himself as he left along with Ryu. Murai waited until it was silent and said, "You can come in down…."

A man with spectacles and his attire were a green hat and coat, "Everything is going according to plan….Murai-sama."

"Good, soon I will have the Dark Dragon Blade in my possession….When Ryu finds his loved ones dead, the Dark Dragon Blade will feast on the vengeance, making it grow…Gamov, I want you to shadow Naruto and Ryu when they reached the city of Tairon."

"Of course, sir…"

Then Gamov disappeared into the dark while Murai had an evil smirk, "I am sorry, Naruto, for betraying you…but such power untouched will not be wasted in that god forsaken village."

**Naruto and Ryu-** "Who would raid on the village? Is it the Black Spider Clan or a new enemy?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, Naruto…but I do know one thing….if they hurt anyone I care about, I will show no mercy…." Ryu replied without looking back.

Naruto nodded, "Sanji, Sakura-chan, Denroku, Hanamaru…." He thought. As the two touched down, they each saw the destruction around them. "Oh no…" Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry, I only see burnt buildings….it seems everyone went to the back of the village or in the hidden tunnels. Just then samurai came out and surrounded Naruto and Ryu, the ninja stood back to back. "So, Naruto….you think that you can handle this…."

"Well, it might a bit difficult if two of them show up…"

"Then those two I will take care of…" Ryu replied with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Ryu in the corner of his eye and the two sprang into action. Naruto unleashed his blade upon the samurai, cutting through their armor. One slashed at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki dodged to the side and sliced off his outstretched arm.

The samurai fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but it was ended as Naruto stabbed him quickly in the middle of his chest. Then the Jinchuuriki arched his back in pain as he felt a slash descended on his back and turned to bifurcate the samurai from the waist down.

He blocked a next swipe from someone in his blind spot and kicked another samurai in the chest, sending him to Ryu, who took his own Dragon Sword to stab him from behind without looking at him. Ryu then summoned his spiritual energy and shouted, "Naruto, cover me…"

"Got it!" Naruto called back as he killed another man and proceeded to provide cover for his blood brother by shuriken and then Ryu said, "Naruto…jump now!" The young 13-year-old jumped high into the air and Ryu shouted, "**Ninpo: Hyakurai Tsui no Jutsu!**"

The rest of the samurai struggled to run, but Ryu's amplified bioelectric energy had caught them and they all died on the spot. Naruto landed on the ground and said, "Let's go, Ryu…" The two moved around and saw an unconscious Ayane.

"Ayane-chan…." Naruto said as he rushed to Ayane's position. "Hey, Ayane-chan, wake up…"

"A dark samurai….clad in black armor….Naruto-kun, Ryu-sama, please…don't attempt to fight it." She gave Naruto her bow and arrows. Naruto laid her gently against the wall and the Jinchuuriki stood up with anger in his eyes, "Someone is going to regret this….."

Naruto's eyes flicked between blue and red and the Jinchuuriki moved into a clearing with Ryu behind him. Suddenly flaming wood coincidently fell down, blocking the means of escape and two cavalrymen appeared with a spear in their hands.

Naruto took out a bow and arrow and aimed quickly, "Ryu-nii, cover me…try to distract their attention…" Naruto let loose an arrow and it bounced off of the armor of one of the cavalrymen. Ryu jumped up and sliced one of the riding horsemen, but the samurai knocked it away with his spear, but gave Naruto the opening to kill the man with an arrow in his eye.

Naruto quickly moved to the next one, but rolled away quickly to shoot the horse in its thigh. The horse neighed in pain as he fell and Ryu moved in for the kill by leaping high into the air and stabbing the samurai in his chest. The samurai gurgled a bit and fell limp, never to ride again.

Ryu flicked off the blood from the sword and sheathed it while Naruto slung the bow on his back. "We are almost there…" The two dived over the flaming wood and rolled quickly to come across a fallen member. "Damn, Shinji…" Naruto said in remorse.

"No time to mourn for the dead, we will do that later…let's continue…"

The two moved onto the bridge to see two Ninpo masters and a samurai that seem to be possessed by an evil spirit. "Naruto…you handle the Ninpo masters, I will take the samurai…." The boy nodded and unsheathed his sword, glaring at the Ninpo masters. The two began to do incantations and a light blue symbol appeared to unleash a blue ball.

"Ah, son of a…." Naruto said as he dodged the two balls and flung two shuriken at them, but the two teleported to appear behind Naruto, who rolled forward and tried to slash back at them. The two masters floated away and Naruto cursed, "Damn it….I can't show the dark powers of the Dark Dragon Blade….let's see…."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki closed his eyes as the masters teleported and then the boy ducked to avoid a slash from one of the ninja's sai. Then Naruto blocked one of them and kicked him away while he slashed at the other ninja, giving him a superficial slash.

The Ninpo master backed off, but Naruto struck at him and the master used his sai to block and the Dark Dragon Blade proved to be the stronger weapon as it broke the weapons into pieces and sliced the ninja in half. Ryu blocked the samurai's spear and was able to knock him off his horse, and then the samurai and Ryu battled it out.

Their swords clashed in sparks and Naruto went on ahead through the gates to see the burning shrine building with Kureha battling against the black samurai that Ayane had described to them. She fell to the ground and the black armored samurai was about to stab her in the back, but Naruto quickly took his bow out and aimed an arrow at the samurai, distracting him.

"Your fight is with me, you bastard." Naruto called out, "You will not lay a finger on her…." The boy took out his nunchaku and ran at him with it spinning in the air. He swung the end down only for the black samurai to knock him back with his arm.

The Hayabusa ninja fell back, rolling on the ground and the black samurai turned to see that Kureha was at the gate along with Ryu. "Kureha-chan, go and hide somewhere safe…me and Naruto will deal with him."

The Super Ninja sprang forward against the black samurai, who was wielding the fake Dark Dragon Blade, but he was slammed back to Naruto's position because of the dark energy that the samurai sent through the blade.

Ryu recovered and attacked in the air, but the black samurai stabbed the Hayabusa ninja in his stomach. "NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he watched his brother fall to the ground, still. Then the dam broke….all of the hatred that he collected as the man that was responsible with his village burned, comrades killed and Ayane hurt…..were released and aimed at the black samurai. "I am going to kill you…..I will never forgive you!" Naruto declared as orange chakra sprang out of his body. His blond hair was wilder, his nails was sharpened to the point and his toenails as well, ripping through his shoes.

His canines were over his mouth and an image of a fox grinning sadistically appeared over his head. The samurai was surprised at this sudden display of power. If the samurai had eyes, you would have seen a hint of fear into them.

Naruto crouched down and attacked with speed unmatched. The samurai was surprised and tried to block it with his sword, but Naruto grabbed it by the blade and clenched on it, making the fake dark blade shatter into pieces.

The black armored samurai was surprised and Naruto took his surprise to his advantage by punching him in the stomach, giving the samurai a huge dent and sending him back into the burning building. Naruto ran inside and grabbed Doku by his helmet and dragged him outside and began to punch him in the chest again and again…until a crack appeared and Naruto's animalistic features disappeared as he fell unconscious.

Gamov offered his hand, holding a nightstick in his other hand, but Doku got him himself…and took Naruto's sword from his back. "Good, you have the sword, Doku…now let's go. He will soon awaken….to come back for it." Gamov said as he walked beside Doku.

Doku looked at the fallen Hayabusa ninja that he fought and turned to walk into the night…not seeing that Ryu's spiritual animal had revitalized Ryu. Later, Naruto woke up in a start and cried out, "Ryu-nii-san!"

Kureha said, "Shh, it is alright….Ryu-kun is alive."

"How is that possible? I saw him die with my own eyes…"Naruto said in disbelief.

"I don't know either….but somehow his spirit was able to find its way back to his body."

Naruto felt that something was off and said, "My sword…where is it?"

"I am afraid that the worst has happened….it appeared that the black samurai has taken the Dark Dragon Sword."

"I see….so that is what they were after…we have to get it back or else, someone will become the Devil Incarnate. Who was that person anyway?"

Kureha shook her head and said, "I don't know, but I believe that Murai-sama does…you and Ryu have healed pretty quickly, so you should be able to travel to get the sword back….also thank you, Naruto, for saving my life."

"You're welcome…nee-chan, after all, you saved mine as well."

The next day, Naruto and Ryu redressed into their regular attire. _**(A/N:For Ryu, his normal outfit and Naruto, the Ryuken outfit)**_. Murai said, "My network of Ninja have uncovered the reason for the attack, the samurai that burned down the village and killed many of your clansman is called Doku…the Lord of the Greater Fiends of the Vigoor Empire. It seems that the Vigoor Emperor seeks the power of the Dark Dragon Sword."

Ryu walked to his sword, unsheathed it a bit and said, "Doku…" His olive-green eyes were filled with malice as he made it clear within his voice that Doku would meet his end by his or Naruto's end. Naruto left with Ryu in front until Ayane cried out, "Wait…."

Naruto turned to Ayane, "Yes, Ayane-chan?" She took out a bundle from her back and unfurled it to show two katanas.

"Here, take these…their names are Tiger's Fang and Dragon's Claw…I hope that they will help you on your journey, Naruto-kun, Ryu-sama." Ayane said, presenting the two swords to him. Naruto took the swords gingerly and hooked them to his back and hip.

"Thank you, Ayane-chan…I will return to you guys, I promise…" Naruto said as he put a hand to her cheek. Ayane blushed a bit and quickly pulled down his mask to kiss him, shocking the young thirteen-year-old ninja.

Then the ninja left quickly back to Murai's Ninja Fortress, leaving Naruto to touch his lips gingerly. "Heheh, looks like I am not the only one who has found love, eh, Naruto-otouto." Ryu said with a grin on his face. Naruto pulled up his mask and said, "S-Shut up, Ryu-nii…"

"Oh, no…I am not going to let this go…you like her, don't you?"

"Yes, but there is also someone else I do like as well as Ayane-chan…"

"I am going on a limb to say it is the princess Kasumi-chan, ne?"

Naruto nodded and Ryu said, "Well, both of us are the last of our kind….you need to revive the Uzumaki clan and me, the Hayabusa clan. Though you are technically part of the Hayabusa clan, you might have to help me as well too, so I am sure that Ayane and Kasumi can share….after all, without your help, Ayane would have resented her sister as much as she hates her father."

"Don't remind me….I am going to kill that bastard when I see him if he ever shows up again." Naruto growled as he gripped his fist.

"No matter, let's go…we need to catch that airship if we are going to slip into the Vigoor Empire undetected, plus it is the only way to get in." Ryu said calmly.

"Right, Nii-san."

**Airship-** A man on the intercom said, 'We have received reports of two hostile malefactors crossing the Vigoor border. A search will be conducted immediately. Maintain course and velocity, I repeat, maintain current course and velocity.

"Hmph, it seems that we have been found out, Naruto…" Ryu said, opening his eyes.

"I see that…but the question is how did they know that we are on here…did Doku leave behind a spy to relay the information?"

"It is possible…" Ryu said, thinking out loud.

Naruto got up and said, "Well, we might as well greet them like proper gentlemen, ne?" Ryu got up from his bed and said, "Yes, let's…" The two went out and found that the door was locked.


	3. Hostile Malefactors

_**Dragon Ninja 1138-Thanks for your review**_

_**VanillaIce1-More action in this one!**_

_**Namikaze09-Cool, man, I will take the Ryu harem in consideration**_

_**oghicI ikasoruK-Here is the continuation of the fight between Ninja and Locked Door, who will win?**_

_**Patriot-112- Thanks, I will be sure to ask if I have to…by the way, I love your new story, Naruto's Assassin Gaiden. Very intriguing!**_

_**King of the Fallen-Updating now…**_

_**Jeet795-Yes, the storyline will follow Ninja Gaiden Sigma as well as Dragon Sword from the DS and Sigma 2. Naruto will return to Konoha for the Chunin Exams along with Kasumi and Ayane. As for the weapons, I will try to think of new weapons and as well as your demonic weapon idea.**_

_**VFSNAKE-Yes, he will most certainly will!**_

_**Animefanbren-Good!**_

_**Nicklaren- Bring them on! I have my fan girl repellent**_

_**Pokemaster12- I see your point, I will try to put up the revised version of that part as soon as possible, but for now, I will leave as it is until further notice. Enjoy this chapter though!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Also this chapter was betaed by Infinity777, so give him the credit that I was able to update this!**_

**Chapter 3- Hostile Malefactors**

Naruto said, "Well, if you can't open it…do the next best thing, blow it up." He took an incendiary shuriken and threw it at the door as he said, "Fire in the hole!" The door was destroyed into splinters and Ryu walked over them to go out in the hallway.

The two ninja walked through the hallway, checking the room with the utmost care for no additional unexpected surprises. Once they came in the last room and a soldier came in through the window, our heroes turned to the door to see that another had came in through the door.

Each of them had a military combat suit, gas mask, combat knife, pistol and a plasma blade. The only difference is that the one that Naruto was facing had a small riot shield attached to his arm. The soldiers tensed up and opened fire on the ninjas; Naruto drew out Tiger's Fang and used the sword to block the bullets as he ran at the black-suited soldier.

The soldier quickly realized that the young ninja was much too quick to land a shot and holstered the firearm quickly to take out his plasma blade and activated it. Naruto ducked under his opponent's strike and sent out his leg to sweep him off his feet.

The soldier was able to dodge the attack by jumping, but it left him unprepared for the ninja's foot to strike at his chin. Naruto twisted his body, so his back was to the stunned soldier and gave him another kick, hitting the soldier's head.

The soldier fell to the ground and Naruto flipped to land beside the soldier, pulled out a kunai and stabbed the unfortunate SAT Riot Guard in the throat. Ryu commented as he finished off his opponent, wielding the Dragon Sword, "I see that your taijutsu has improved a bit, Otouto."

"Thanks for the comment, Nii-san, but it looks like we have to go on the main deck to get an ID card for this place, unlike the door I blew in our room, those doors are double steel-reinforced. Our incendiary shuriken wouldn't even put a dent in it." Naruto replied.

Ryu nodded, "Perhaps one of these soldiers' higher ranking officers has one on them." Naruto searched the dead commando and said, "He doesn't have any…but I got some money off of him, it would be a shame to leave here to waste."

Naruto pocketed the money and then the Jinchuuriki peeked out, only to pull his head back to avoid a shot to his face. "There are four soldiers down the hall…" Naruto said. Ryu put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Leave them to me." The Super Ninja took out four shuriken and rolled out as he threw them at an angle, killing them instantly as the deadly stars were embedded into their heads.

The lifeless bodies fell to the ground with a dull thud and the two ninjas searched them as well, each of them finding cash and one of Ryu's bodies had a key with a wing on it. Ryu turned his gaze on the door and used the Wing Key to open the door.

The Jinchuuriki drew out his second katana and said, "Time to break in Ayane-chan's gifts, guide my enemies' deaths to my blades' sweet embrace…Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang." The two skilled ninja burst into the main deck to meet a group of seven SAT Commandos.

Naruto leapt into the air and perform the Flying Swallow technique, severing two of the soldiers' heads from their bodies, allowing the arterial spray explode from the neck like a geyser. Ryu took out Ryuken and slashed at a soldier, then ducked under another's strike.

The super ninja kicked one in the chest while he cut into another soldier across the chest with a diagonal downward strike. Naruto moved in low and cut a soldier's legs from under him to protect his blood brother from being stabbed in the back.

In his blind spot, a soldier moved to grab Naruto from behind and use his combat knife to cut his neck, but the Jinchuuriki sensed his looming presence and used Tiger's Fang to stab him in the chest without looking.

Next, the Jinchuuriki sheathed his gifted swords and shouted out after he made his hand seals, "**Ninpo: Kaen Ryu no Jutsu!**" The Jinchuuriki used his own body heat and collected it in both of his hands to launch it at the two remaining soldiers, turning them into ashes.

"Search downstairs first, since this is the main deck and they are bound to be enemies hidden here. Don't let up your guard even for a second!"

"Right!" Naruto said as he took out his nunchaku as the two blood brothers slowly went down each of the stairs. Suddenly the young Novice Ninja heard shots on Ryu's end and then cold silence, suddenly Naruto narrowly escaped death by ducking under a knife stab aimed at his face and swung his nunchaku at his adversary's knee, shattering it.

The soldier screamed in pain, but it was short lived as Naruto kicked him in the chest, making him roll down the step and launched a kunai into his head. Naruto walked down to see that there were two doors with an ID card slot. "Damn, no how do we get out? I guess I better go back upstairs…" he said to himself.

The boy ran upstairs to meet Ryu, who came out of the left side of the main office. "I didn't find anything in the galley and I have yet to check the right side. There is nothing of use on my side."

"My side has two doors, but we need an ID card get through both of them…unless we come from the other side."

Ryu nodded and Naruto followed him to the room to find documents strewn over the floor and Naruto picked up a few to skim over them, "There is nothing worth investigating in these documents, just blueprints to the new galley." Naruto reported.

The Master Ninja looked to see a door and said, "Looks like this door is our way out…"

"Why do I get the feeling that this door is practically screaming trap." Naruto commented as they walked through the sliding door to find two men aiming their guns at them and heard the door lock. "Damn…scatter!" Ryu ordered.

The two ninja leaped into action as the bullets rained dangerously close to their bodies. Ryu threw three of his kunai, cutting down one of the shooters and Naruto stabbed the other one with his sword. "Nice thr…oof!" Naruto said until he was kicked in the chest, he fell on his back to see a soldier trying to stab him, but the Jinchuuriki quickly planted both feet up to kick him in the chest and then tripped him to catch his sword and pierce his body with it.

"Sneaky bastard…" Naruto said as he moved away from him, "Man, I am getting bored with these guys, where in the excitement on this Hindenburg. Ryu pulled out his sword from his dead opponent and nodded to Naruto, they soon found the captain's cabin to find a journal mentioning a malfunction in the power control unit in the electrical room.

"Hey, an elevator…" Naruto said as he pressed the button to go downstairs. They walked into the fore cabin and Ryu said, "This must be where the communications and navigation panels are…if I am correct, below us should be where the helm is at."

They took another elevator downwards and a SAT Commando turned to say, "What? Who are…" Ryu had shut him up with a kunai and the SAT Riot Guard quickly set the blimp on autopilot to fight the intruders as well as another SAT Commando came through the window.

Naruto chose to combat them using Taijutsu on them. One tried to stab him with his issued combat knife, but the boy moved swiftly by sending a knife chop head to his wrist, making the man drop it and then punched him hard in the face.

Then he drove his palm into his nose, causing the sharp bone to shift upward into his brain, killing him instantly. Next, Naruto was slashed in the back by a SAT Riot Guard that came from the elevator and Naruto growled out, a bit pissed off that he got the drop on him.

Naruto moved ahead and kicked his opponent high into the air, then grabbed him, locking his arms and legs in place as he declared, "**Hayabusa Hijutsu: Izuna Drop!**" He spun himself along with the Riot Guard until the last second; he released his hold and allowed the man's head to be crushed against the metal floor.

The Jinchuuriki searched him and found an ID card in the man's pocket and said, "Finally we can move out to the electrical room, the only question is that where is it?" Ryu looked at the console and began to hack it, looking any indication, "I found it…we have to go back to the main deck again, then go through the door on the left side that you investigated…but after that, we have to figure out how to get across since there is a gap across it."

The Super Ninja said, "Needless to say, we got to wing it…flawlessly."

The two ninjas quickly went to the elevator and then all of the way back to the main deck, travelling to the fore cabin. Ryu used the ID card and the door's light changed from red to green in an instant to slide open.

As they walked in, Naruto looked to see some arrows in storage and took out a storage scroll out, sealing half of them in the scroll and taking out at least ten arrows in his quiver. As Ryu began to open the door by using the crank, Commandos burst into the middle cabin, but they were shot down quickly by Naruto's archery.

Finally the Super Ninja opened the door and saw a railing over his head, but then he had to draw out his sword to block a speeding bullet aimed at his head. Naruto drew an arrow and took aim, as he exhaled his held breath, he let loose his arrow. The Commandos dodged it and Naruto smirked, considering that he filled his arrow with Ninpo and that arrow was aimed at the flammable canister.

It exploded, knocking the SAT Commandos off of the railing, causing them to fall to the deaths. Ryu grabbed the railing and began to shimmy himself over to the electrical room in the aft cabin. Next, an announcement was heard on the intercom, 'There has been a malfunction in the electrical system, switching to emergency power…the locks on all doors have been opened as a safety precaution,"

Naruto smirked as he saw Ryu coming over back to him, but then he watched in awe as Ryu took out two of the SAT Commandos in two seconds flat. Then the Dragon Ninja came over on the railing again and jumped next to his brother, "Let's go…"

The blood brothers then moved through the metal door in the captain's cabin and opened the door to find twenty SAT Commandos and Riot Guards with their guns pointed at the, "Freeze! Drop your weapons!" The captain orders and the two ninjas looked at each other, then moved in opposite directions just as the Commandos opened fire.

As they ran for cover, they cut down some of their forces by throwing shuriken at them. Some of them were injured or dead. After a while, Naruto yelled out to Ryu, "I'll take care of them, you go on ahead, okay?"

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?"

"Yes, I am…I need to test myself from all of the training that Shiden-sama, Joe-sama and Murai-sama have given me as well as you, Nii-san. We can't waste time with all of these guys pinning both of us down." The Jinchuuriki said as he took out two smoke bombs and tossed them over at the opposing group.

The soldiers began to shoot blindly just as Ryu slipped by into a vent. Naruto moved from behind his crate and began to attack the soldiers until the smoke cleared. The soldiers looked at the twelve-year-old boy, holding Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang. "The good news is that I am not bored anymore, you guys….the bad news is that none of you guys are leaving here alive." Naruto said coldly.

The soldiers holstered their pistols and pulled out their plasma blades. "Hayabusa no Ryu: Eight Gates of Destruction!" Naruto said as he sped through the crowd and sliced a few of them, making them lose their precious life-giving blood.

Naruto looked at the remaining soldiers, "Now who is next?" The soldiers said nothing, but only attempted to kill Naruto by switching to their firearms. The Jinchuuriki moved as he ran at them, blocking the bullets as he closed in on them.

The Namikaze heir leapt into the air and gave one of them a boot to the head and then stabbed two of them in the chest. Next, Naruto performed a split kick, catching two in the face and then stabbed a Riot Guard's foot before slicing his neck.

The boy ducked under a slash from a Commando and stabbed him while kicking another one in the chest, but he was tripped by a Riot Guard and went crashing to the floor. He rolled to the side to avoid a stab from his plasma sword and used the end of his katana to butt him in the face.

He got up quickly and flipped in the air to go on the crate, sheathing his swords and began to chant. As he chanted, leaves began to swirl and dance around him, "Rin! Byo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! **Ninpo: Shinkuhasu!**" he shouted as he created a vortex of fire to be launched at his enemies consuming them. The divine fireballs consumed them, burning them into ashes, then Naruto knelt to the floor, panting in exertion, "That one…always seem to take…a lot out of me."

The Jinchuuriki passed through the gas compartment passageway and found dead bodies lying cold on the floor. "Whew, Ryu-nii must have done a real good job on them…" Naruto whistled as he saw a vicious cut on one of them.

Naruto looked up and jumped up high in the air to get through the hatch that was already opened and narrowly avoided a plasma blast in the air. "Whoa!" the Jinchuuriki said as he landed on top of the airship to see a man…no, more machine than man actually. The only thing that was human that he could see was the right side of his head.

"Naruto!" Ryu called out as he landed behind his younger brother, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am good…who is that you're battling?"

"His name is Dynamo; he is one of the generals of the Vigoor Military Force…"

"I see."

"Hahaha…who is this wanna-be ninja, no matter…both of you will not reach the gates of Vigoor alive." Dynamo shouted with a laugh.

Naruto retorted, "Pretty big talk from a harmless marshmallow. Is that thing on your hand compensating for something that you don't have?" Dynamo narrowed his human eye as he said, "Why you…I will kill you!"

He shot a plasma blast at the two shinobis, who dodged by rolling around. Naruto tried to get a slash from behind him, but the cybernetic general pivoted quickly and knocked him away with his plasma gun. Ryu jumped in the air, but the General grabbed him by the neck to electrocute him and then shot him with a blast of plasma.

Naruto got up and said, "Fine, then…this is going to be a bit hard…" The Jinchuuriki sped around General Dynamo, spreading afterimages around him and the General declared, "You will not catch me in a stupid ninja trick, shinobi!"

He began to shoot the afterimages one by one until Ryu came in to slash him in the back. "Argh! Why you…" the cybernetic man roared in pain, but he couldn't finish because Naruto came and attacked him from the front.

"You will both suffer!" Dynamo screamed as he began to shoot the plasma blast at an even faster rate. Naruto and Ryu moved to dodge the blasts with little difficulty, then they came together as Naruto commented, "Well, he is such a quick shot…"

Ryu said, "If this was not a serious situation here, I would burst out in laughter…"

"But you are, Ryu-nii, on the inside though…"

"Touché, now let's finish…the strike that you gave him was close….he is guarding his front more often than his back."

"Right…"

The ninjas sprang in action and attacked Dynamo with their speed, then the General shouted, "I got you!" He shot at them, but it was an afterimage of both of them and then he felt two slashes on his chest. He groaned in pain and he fell down to the ground.

Naruto and Ryu both sheathed their respected swords as they watched Dynamo randomly shooting plasma blasts in the air, one of them pierced the airship from above and hit the cockpit, causing the smaller blimp to slow down.

The General groaned as he blew up into pieces, then the green electric residue from his body arced over the airship and exploded. "This is our stop!" Naruto shouted as he jumped overboard with Ryu following after him.

Naruto and Ryu speeded downwards towards the ground and then they raised their arms and legs in a X formation to slow their descent. Naruto's eyes darted to find an electric line and he veered to the left toward it with his older brother following closely.

As the flaming airship flew down to the ground, the two shinobi had landed on top of the ends, Naruto turned to Ryu, "Hey, Nii-san, if we ever have to go to Vigoor for any reason, can we do that again?" Ryu shook his head in amusement as he looked at Naruto's obviously big smile.

"Let's go…Naruto, we got a Greater Fiend to kill."

"Yeah…"

They did a swan dive into the air and used their bracers to slide on the electric wire. Naruto smirked with glee as he flipped in the air and then caught the separate wire on the other side with his bracers, then the both flipped in the air for the second time to land on the outskirts of the capital city of Tairon.

"Well, we reached the city of Tairon…now what?"

"You must go to Han's Bar…" a voice said and Naruto said, "Ayane-chan, if you don't mind my asking, how the nine hells did you get here?" The purple-haired girl said with a smirk, "Now I can't tell you that, Naruto…if I do, then I won't be able to do my job so well. How did your gifts serve you?"

"Very perfectly…much just like you." Naruto said, shamelessly flirting. Ayane blushed at the compliment and Naruto said, "Now about Han's Bar…" Ayane snapped out of her stupor and said, "Yes, Han's Bar is a well-known watering hole as well as the center of Vigoor's underground intelligence, there you will be able to find clues on Doku's whereabouts. You can spot it easily by its neon sign…"

"Where is it located?" Ryu asked.

"It is located in the center of the city…"

"Great, the information has to be where guards are mostly crawling about..." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Ayane…" Ryu said as he walked away, but Naruto went over to her and stole a kiss from the purple-haired kunoichi, who was shocked, but then she returned it back with her own passion. They separated and Ayane said, "I will be close by…okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Be careful…"

"Funny, I should be telling you the same thing…"

The two separated and Ryu said, "Can't get enough of it, can you?"

"Now I understand why you loved Kureha's lips so much." Naruto said with a smirk, "So how do we do this? Covert and discreet?"

"Can't, they must know that we are here due to their airship being destroyed. No one could have missed that, so the city will be on mild alert since that they probably think that we are dead and if that contact of Doku is as well, then the city will be crawling with guards."

"Either way, this is going to be a long night…."

_**Hakureisaiga- Ryu and Naruto have reached the city of Tairon and their new destination is Han's Bar…what will happen? Next chapter, Curse of the Fiends…**_

Used Ninpo

**Ninpo: Kaen Ryu no Jutsu- Art of the Inferno- ****Uses one's own body heat and channels it into a projectile and fires it straight to his or her target, charring them beyond recognition.**

**Range: Short to Mid**

**Known Users: Ryu Hayabusa, Naruto Uzumaki**

**Ninpo: Shinkuhasu- Ninja Art: The Art of the Crimson Lotus- a spell that incinerates enemies with a vortex of fire. By using the characters 'Rin Byo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen' in sequence activates the spell, transforming the leaves within the magic circle into an inferno of fireballs to incinerate and consume all enemies in their path. Only the pure of heart can use this jutsu…**

**Range: Long**

**Known Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Momiji, Kureha**


	4. Vigoor's Secrets

**Chapter 4-Vigoor's Secrets**

Naruto and Ryu came on the rooftop to see two of them having a smoke. "Alright, you take out the one on the left. On three...1...2...3..."The two jumped down on the ground behind him and sliced their necks from ear to ear and the SA men died, not knowing who the culprits that took their lives were. 

"Hey, nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" his blood brother replied warmly.

"If we are ninjas, how come we never seem to attack from the shadows instead of the light?"

"You know to be honest; I have no idea...why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I don't know...it's like..." Naruto said as he turned to the audience beyond the fourth wall, "Someone wrote it that way."

"That is it, no more late night snacks for you...anyway, we are losing focus. Split up, so we can cover more ground."

"Right." Naruto replied to his blood brother.

The two ninjas sprang off in different directions after reaching the Twin Serpents Plaza. _"Somehow_…_I have a feeling that we may have to go back there some time in the future."_ Ryu thought to himself.

**Naruto-** The Jinchuuriki landed on the rooftops, scanning the place and saw a pinkish light covering a part of the district. "That must be where Han's Bar is..." the boy whispered as he tensed up to leap, but he jumped away to avoid the weighted end of a kusarigama.

"Well, that was close...so the famed Black Spider Clan is here to deny my quest to get to Han's Bar, huh?" Naruto said as he turned around to see five ninja glaring at him. "You will die here, Hayabusa ninja…" The Jinchuuriki pulled out his swords, "No, it is you five that will die tonight…you see, your master has stolen something that is mine…and I want it back."

"Ha, as if you can defeat Lord Doku!"

"I know I can defeat him…now step aside or pay the price of losing your lives."

The Black Spider ninjas sprang at Naruto and one of them launched his weighted end of his kusarigama at Naruto, who sidestepped only to meet a flying kick from an enemy ninja. The Jinchuuriki got up and slashed at the ninja's leg, cutting it off.

The Black Spider Ninja screamed as he rolled around a bit, clutching at his missing limb. "I will deal with you later…" Naruto said as he focused on the others, two of them started to do ninpo spells and the Jinchuuriki jumped up in the air to fling shuriken at the two.

The shuriken struck their hands and they grimaced in pain. Naruto kicked another in the stomach twice and gave him a slash across his neck, giving him a second mouth. Then the Jinchuuriki flicked a kunai from his thigh holster to lodge in the chest of one.

Naruto flipped away as his senses went off to see the one that he previously took his leg leap up to attack him by doing a form of kamikaze. Suddenly the weighted end of a kusarigama slammed into Naruto's back and he growled out, "Ok, I am really getting annoyed with you…Ninpo: Hyo Arashi!"

The ice storm crashed into the kusarigama-wielding ninja, sending him off the rooftops in a frozen state and Naruto finally stabbed the last one in the stomach before ripping out his sword in the side, making it impossible for the Black Spider ninja to come back to the living.

"Tch…getting in my way, now to Han's Bar…" Naruto said as he leaped across the rooftops, "I just hope that I won't encounter any more of those Black Spider Ninja, but, of course, they would be there to protect their god."

The boy reached the area to the lightened area first and noticed a shop. "What is a blacksmith shop doing here? Oh, well, I think I can stop by for a while…" He walked into the shop to see various weapons on the wall and then an old man came up.

"Oh, hello, you must be Naruto."

"How do you know my name, wise one?"

"Your brother, Ryu was here not a minute ago…would you like to buy something or have your swords repaired?"

"Sure, but may I ask for your name, wise one?"

"My name is Muramasa…"

Naruto's eyes bugged out, "M-Muramasa." The blacksmith chuckled, "Yes, I am actually him. Now would you like me to upgrade your swords or are you interested in buying a new weapon?" Naruto took out the money that he 'borrowed' from his victims and replied, "Yes, I would like you to upgrade my swords and do you do engraving?"

"Yes, I do…"

"I would like you to engrave names on different sides of one blade…Ayane on one side and Kushina on the other on my Tiger's Claw. On Dragon's Fang, please engrave Hayabusa on one side and Namikaze on the other…"

Muramasa nodded his head, "So…you are his son?"

"You knew my father?"

"Knew him? I was the one who forged his specialized tri-pronged kunai for him. When you have time, I could tell you some things about him when he was alive, it was such a shame that he died so young, but I could understand why he did it."

Naruto nodded, "I will be sure to do that, Muramasa-dono." The ninja began to look around for a new weapon while Muramasa worked on it. There was a dark aura surrounding a weapon that he was instantly drawn to.

"What the hell is up with me being drawn to dark weapons?" Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed it. The tri-sectioned staff exploded in a dark purple aura and travelled up his arm, Naruto struggled to suppress its power and then the purple aura covered him completely.

Next, his eyes were purple and then flickered back to red to have orange chakra explode from his body to overtake the purple glowing veins, making them to recede back into the staff. Naruto shook his head, "I will never get why that happens, but thank you, Dad, for the Kyuubi…"

Muramasa said, "No one has ever been able to tame Amaterasu before…"

"The staff is named after the goddess of the sun, how anti-climatic. How long will it be when you have finished with my weapons?" Naruto replied. The old man replied, "It will be for a few hours in the night, but I will have them finished at dawn."

The Jinchuuriki bowed, "Thank you for upgrading my weapons, Muramasa-dono." Muramasa said, "You are rather welcome, Namikaze-san, I hope to see you again sometime." The old man turned to take Ayane's mementos and worked on them diligently while Naruto left to go to Han's Bar.

He walked through the slowly ascending door and strode over to Han's Bar only to avoid a motorcycle from running him over. "What the hell?" Naruto cried out as he dove to the side to avoid the next pass and took out Tsukiyomi.

The commando on the motorcycle revved up the throttle to ask, "Do you have a ticket for the party?" Naruto checked his pockets for a minute and threw his hands in the air, "Oh, damn, I am sorry, I think I left at home…you think that you can let me in for free."

The commando said nothing and sped over to Naruto, who waited at the last moment to twist out of the way and knock off the driver by slamming his new staff into the commando's chest.

The driver flew backwards into the ground while the other soldier in the sidecar screamed as the motorcycle smashed into the wall in a fiery metal heap. Naruto twirled the staff in his hand and held it behind him as the commando got up to take out his plasma blade and pistol.

The commando fired his pistol and Naruto deflected it with Tsukiyomi to change it into its tri-section form. The Jinchuuriki flipped it around and the SAT commando rolled to holster his pistol to focus on striking the intruder with his plasma blade.

Naruto blocked a strike with one section, then swung the other section at the commando's head only for him to drop down and sent a kick to Naruto's groin. The Ninja moved back and said with his eyes filling with anger, "Bad move, sir…"

He crouched down with the staff and his chakra flowed around him violently, making a glowing yellowish color after a few minutes, **"First Dance: Eight Gates of Destruction."** He disappeared, leaving an afterimage and swung his staff into blinding arcs.

The commando took the hits without a fight as he was hit from every side, then the Uzumaki finished it off as the blackened flames burned up his enemy's body. The Jinchuuriki looked at the staff that was covered in black flames, "Wow…I like this staff."

Suddenly people ran out of the bar in fear, among the panic-stricken screams, someone shouted, "It's a Fiend!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "A fiend? What is a fiend?" Then he heard a loud roar inside the bar and thinks, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to investigate." He walked inside to find a blond woman, scantily clad in a skin tight black leather combat suit, showing her large breasts.

She had a large green hammer with an axe blade on one end and a curved spike on the other end. Naruto looked at what appeared to be a devil, dinosaur and human hybrid. The woman quickly hefted her weapon and struck down the fiend with a single strike.

She looked over at Naruto and then glanced in the corner to see Ryu coming inside the bar. "Who are you two?" the woman asked. Naruto grew serious, "We better go upstairs…there are eyes and ears around us and we prefer to stick to the shadows."

The woman nodded and motions for the two to follow her upstairs. "Now who are you two?" she asked again. Ryu crossed his arms, "I am Ryu Hayabusa and this is my blood brother, Naruto Uzumaki." The woman nodded and went towards the balcony before setting her hammer aside, "I am Rachel, hunter and slayer of Fiends."

"So that was a Fiend." Ryu said.

Rachel stiffly nodded, "You don't see them much nowadays…it is hard to believe that they were ever human, isn't it?" Naruto said, "So that Fiend used to be a human…" Rachel said, "Yes, that fiend was once a human being, anyone that has susceptibility to the curse, whether good or bad, can succumb to it and become a Fiend."

"So exactly what does that make you?" Ryu said in a calm voice, but Naruto could hear that he was slightly agitated by Rachel's condescending attitude. Rachel crossed her arms as she replied coolly, "Complex and you?"

Ryu dismissed the question by stating, "I am looking for a Greater Fiend named Doku. Do you know him?" Rachel's eyes flashed in anger for a moment and asked, "Why are you looking for him?" Naruto answered, "We are going to kill him."

Rachel said in disbelief, "Really? You have no idea what you are up against, do you? If he could be killed, I would have done it myself long ago. He was the one that took my sister away from me." The three stood there in silence and then Rachel looked out to the horizon, "Looks like it is going to be a busy night…"

She leapt over the balcony and left the area with her grapple wire attached to her wrist. "Naruto…" Ryu said, "I want you to follow her, see if you can get more information from her since you are better at bringing people together more than me."

Naruto said, "Right…" Ryu said, "What is with the staff?"

"I bought it from a family friend of my dad's, his name is Muramasa…apparently I have a knack for cursed weapons, now if you excuse me, I have to give this staff some blood or else the flames of Amaterasu will burn against me, plus it is nighttime."

Ryu nodded and watched as Naruto disappeared, then the Dragon Ninja heard a voice from behind, "You seem to have quite a way with the ladies, my friend." He glanced over to a man wearing spectacles along with a green hat and matching trench coat.

"Don't mind me, I am just passing by. By the way, good luck on that Doku guy, sounds like you are going to need it. Oh, and I know Rachel quite well, she will be just fine." The man said as he stood up on the balcony and slipped off.

Ryu rushed to look over the balcony to find nothing and he thought to himself, _"That guy…who is he and how does he know Rachel?"_ Finally the Super Ninja shoved the thoughts out of his head and went off on his own.

Meanwhile Rachel looked over the building to see a dome-like structure and a voice said, "So that is where you headed?" She turned to see Naruto sitting on the wall, nonchalantly and asked, "You? Why are you following me?"

Naruto dropped down to her and walked up to her, "Well, the way I see it is that you know a lot about these Fiends and I have no clue on them, so I will need you to fill me in on them and you see that you know where the best places are for information, the way you were looking at that dome building…means that it is an gold mine."

The female Hunter hefted her War Hammer, "Fine, you can come along, just don't get in my way." Naruto hefted Amaterasu over his shoulders, "Alright…" Then he grew serious, "Get ready, we got company and they are coming in fast."

Suddenly a squadron of SAT Commandos came on to the scene and Rachel was about to take them out, but Naruto sped past her with Amaterasu ablaze, **"Crescent Flame!"** He pivoted on his heel to send out a large black flaming crescent to catch the squadron on fire.

The men screamed in pain as their bodies burned down to the crisp and Naruto called the flames back into the staff. "So…do you think I am going to get in your way now?" The Jinchuuriki said, looking back at the Fiend Hunter. Rachel pressed her lips together and replied, "No…not at all."

Rachel ran alongside Naruto towards the only known source of information…the Vigoor Library to learn more about their enemies.

New Weapon:

**Amaterasu:** A sansetsukon made from a white oak, blackened by the ever-burning anger of the goddess. At nighttime, its anger burns even more due to Tsukiyomi's transgression for killing her friend, Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. Appearance: a white colored staff, spotted with the black marks (picture blackened wood) with titanium metal caps on the end


End file.
